


True Love

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I am awful at challenges., all the boys are minor characters, when's the next one eh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be for DR Yuri week, but I broke the rules. So please ignore this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singing/Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, But I broke the rule of Junko/Mukuro not being allowed, Plus SaiMiki. I didn't know at the time, but it's too late. I can't edit this at all anymore, so I can't do anything about it. 
> 
> Okay, if you still want to read these miserable excuses for stories, feel free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Singing/Sleep

**Sayaka/Ibuki: Concert**

 

There were only two days to go before the big day, where she had to perform in front of everyone in school.

Today was December 24'th. Just one more day, and it would be Christmas.

And it landed on the same day as the Christmas Talent Show.

Of course, every single student had to perform. It didn't have to be _performing_ , per se, the students could give speeches, like how Makoto Naegi was, or through a slideshow, like Mahiru Koizumi and Toko Fukawa were. 

Or maybe she would just ditch it and not perform at all.

But everyone would question her absence. How come _she_ , the Ultimate Pop Sensation, one of the most famous Idols in the entirety of Japan, didn't show up for the Christmas Talent Show?

The decision was final. Sayaka Maizono was not going to perform.

* * *

 

She woke up the day of the Christmas Talent Show, she was ready to perform her new single. She had been practicing all night, and was ready to win.

As Ibuki Mioda walked past the dorms, she heard a faint sniffling sound coming form one of them.

Sayaka's.

Ibuki opened the door, seeing Sayaka's crying figure.

"They're going to hate me... they're going to hate me..." Sayaka muttered like a mantra.

"What? Sayaka-chan, why will they hate you?" Ibuki asked, sitting down next to the Idol.

"I don't want to perform... Everybody's going to call me a coward." Sayaka explained through her tears.

Ibuki ran her hand through the Idol's hair.

"Ibuki doesn't think you're a coward, Sayaka-chan. Tell you what, how about you perform with Ibuki?"

Sayaka looked at Ibuki with bloodshot eyes from crying all morning, "R-really?"

"Yeah! It'll be great!" Ibuki stated, "Come along!, and read the lyrics! You just have to sing them!" She said, handing her a sheet, as they ran out the dorms and to the gym.

* * *

 

It had been two hours, and Sayaka had learned all the lyrics. It was going to be difficult, but it was worth a try, right?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Ibuki Mioda's new single, "Without Temptation", featuring Sayaka Maizono!" A voice announced. It was the Headmaster.

"That's us Sayaka-chan!" Ibuki told her, "Let's do our best!"

Sayaka and Ibuki entered the stage, and Ibuki started playing. Sayaka started singing:

 

_If you don't see_

_Why I no longer love you,_

_Then I don't need_

_You in my life anymore._

_Why can't you see,_

_That you're not for me, why?_

_Do you still want me?_

_Cause I sure as hell don't!_

_Don't lie to me boy_

_I know you don't want me._

_Why do you still ask for my help,_

_When you know I'm gonna say_

_"No! Please go away!_

_I don't need you anymore!"_

_Point this gun right to our heads_

_And end it all._

_End it all._

_Aim for my head and I'll aim for yours._

_We'll end it all._

_End it all._

_I'll shoot you and you shoot me._

_So let's end it all!_

 

The song had finally ended, when a sudden burst of applause started from the crowd.

* * *

 

"See Sayaka-chan! We did it! Everyone loves us!" Ibuki said as they went backstage.

"Mioda-san..." Sayaka said, her voice becoming quiet, "I'm tired..."

"Ibuki knows. She feels tired whenever she's just finished a concert... Say, wanna sleep over there?" Ibuki pointed to a bench.

She didn't have time to awnser, because Ibuki had already put her on it.

"Have a nice nap, Sayaka-chan..." Ibuki smiled, laying down next to her. In mere minutes, both girls had fallen asleep.

* * *

 

"Umm... do you think we should wake them up?" The Headmaster asked her daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri.

"Not really. They look quite peaceful to me." Kyoko said, "How about we leave them for now?"

"If that's what you want..." The Headmaster said, "...Then there's no harm, is there? Alright, we'll let them sleep."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baking/Hot chocolate. (I butchered this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be more lighthearted, but my computer crashed, so I made it a bit darker.
> 
> Warning: A LOT OF SWEARING, courtesy of Junko.

**Junko/Kyoko: Stress**

"FUCKING WHORE DICK CUNTFACES BITCH BASTARD PISS WHORE FAGGOT DICK CUNT BITCH..." Junko Enoshima kept swearing, kicking a tree out of anger. her boyfriend had fucking ditched her, and went out with somebody else.

It was truly the worst day of her life. And it was her birthday today as well, which made it all the more stressful for her.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Kyoko was working with Makoto, making a cake for... someone. Kyoko wouldn't say.

"FUCK! BITCH! ASS! WHORE..." Junko kept swearing, kicking the tree in anger. She could be heard form the park to the flat that Kyoko had rented for her Investigations.

"You know, Enoshima-san has been swearing nonstop since we started making this cake..." Makoto stated.

"Yes. I knew that." Kyoko said, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice."

"*Sigh*, I'll go sort her out. Kyoko said, walking out the room and outside the flat.

"Enoshima-san, why are you so angry?" Kyoko asked.

_Great Idea Kyoko! Just ask the angry woman why she's so pissed off. She'll love that!_ Kyoko thought to herself.

"Why am I so angry? WHY!? MY LOVER FUCKING LEFT ME THAT'S WHY!" Junko screamed, then got back to swearing.

"Enoshima-san, you need to stop." Kyoko grabbed Junko's wrist. "Come inside with me."

Junko had no chouice as she screamed and thrashed as Kyoko dragged her in.

* * *

 

Her cries of "ASS! DICK! CUNTFACE..." slowly died as Junko became tired after finally getting to Kyoko's room.

"Naegi-kun is currently in the Kitchen. I'll go make a drink for you." Kyoko told her, "Stay where you are."

Two minutes later, Kyoko returned with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Why'd you give me this?" Junko asked.

"Just try it." Kyoko stated.

Junko wasn't in the mood for arguing, so she drank some.

"You know... You're not that bad at making Hot Chocolate..." Junko said to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled, and sat down next to her.

"Kirigiri-san... I feel much better now." Junko said, rage no longer evident in her voice.

"That's good to-Mpph!"

Kyoko never finished her sentence.

* * *

"Hey guys, I've finished making the cak- WHAT THE!?"

Junko pulls her lips away form Kyoko's, as she smiles, "Cake? For me?"

Kyoko snaps out of her daze, "Yes. For you." she says weakly.

"Yaaay!" Junko takes the cake from Makoto's hands and starts eating it, "Hey, Kirigiri-chan, wanna share this with me?"

Kyoko store at the blond fashion diva with dumbstruck eyes, still dazed after the kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being even shorter than the last chapter, but see above.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Decorating/Scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today marks the birthday of everyone's favorite despair queen, and her sister. So it only makes sense that it's today's pairing, right?

**Junko/Mukuro: Christmas**

_(This story serves as a follow-up to the previous one)_

Today was going to be a beautiful day.

After finally getting over her ex-boyfriend, Junko returned to her house to tell Mukuro the good news. She decided to take a different route. It was night when she got home.

"Sis! Guess what? I'm feeling better!" Junko sang.

Mukuro was busy decorating the Christmas tree. It wasn't a big one, but rather small enough to be put on the coffee table, But Mukuro did her best to make it look as beautiful as she could. She only did one half, leaving one so her sister could decorate it, well, If she wanted to. She was in such a rage when she stormed out that Mukuro decided that she wouldn't want to decorate it at all.

But judging from her expression, she probably changed her mind.

"Sis! I got something for you!" Junko said, coming into the living room, carrying a bag with her "Guess! ~~<3"

"Let me guess, another sweater? Like you do-"

"No!" Junko said, "This is different!"

She sat next to her sister, and Pulled the thing out the bag, wrapping it around her and her sister.

"See?" Junko said, "It's a scarf! For the two of us!"

Indeed, it was a long pink and black scarf, wrapped around the two girls.

"Sis..." Junko sang, "I love you."

"Junko-chan..." Mukuro said, slightly feeling sleepy, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the shortest of them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas/gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

**Mikan/Hiyoko: gifts.**

Mikan Tsumiki believed she wouldn't get any gifts.

After all, Hiyoko had said it countless times, "You won't get anything, you stupid whore!"

It was currently morning. Time to get up and see if that was true.

Of course, Hiyoko was just messing with her. There were several gifts, most of them being clothes, or films, curtsy of their home room teacher, the headmaster, and some of her classmates. Some of them were obvious ("Ibuki thinks we should watch this sometime! From-Ibuki Mioda! <3" and others not so much, ("We were worried about you, so we brought you this in hopes to make you feel better."

The last present was the hardest. Mikan had no idea who sent it, until she read the label.

_"From Hiyoko Saionji."_

Mikan cringed. As she lowly unwrapped the paper. Of course, it would be something like a razor, a needle, or even a-

Ring?

Mikan expected the present closer. The shape was a butterfly, and it had a chain, with a bracelet of sorts.

Mikan tried it on, slowly. It fit perfectly.

Then Hiyoko came in.

"Big-sis Koizumi told me to do it..." she looked away as she said it, a blush evident on her face.

"Saionji-san... Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say "sorry for this being short, but all of these were short, weren't they?
> 
> Also, I did this on my IPad, unlike the others which I did on my computer. That explains the puntuation. I'll correct it sometime later. IDK.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blizzard/Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than Hiyoko Saionji. :)

**Sayaka/Toko: Knitting**

Knitting.

Toko hated knitting, because whenever she glanced at the scissors... it reminded Toko of  _her._

No matter what, she promised. She absolutely promised.

* * *

It was a Secret Santa. Mukuro Ikusaba had declared that they should all make presents for the person whose name they'd took out.

Toko kept hoping she would get Byakuya, but by sheer luck, Kyoko was the one who got him.

And judging by her expression, she didn't seem too cheerful about it.

"I didn't expect I'd get him... I thought a certain someone would..."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was referring to.

Meanwhile, she was stuck with... Sayaka.

* * *

It was a promise. She would finish the sweater, and put it near Sayaka's door. That way, Nobody would find out. And even if they did, she would just accept the fact she hated it.

* * *

She finished it at last. She walked out of her dorm, their doors were next to each other... it should be a problem, right?

She placed it gently at the door... and ran.

And the door opened.

"Huh? Fukawa-san... why are you up so early?" Came a drowsy voice.

_Sayaka!_

"M-Maizono! S-sorry... I know you h-hate it, but..."

"Hate it? Why would I?"

"I k-knew you would..."

"...Love it? Thank you!" Sayaka ran up to Toko and gave her a hug.

"You l-love it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I... You're the best, Fukawa-san!"

"W-well... you may not be M-master, but I-I'll settle with t-this for now... I g-guess..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more SayaKawa T_T  
> My stories are getting worse XD  
> (And yes I'm using Emoticons.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt this time was Warmth/Lolitia Fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again: Butchered Prompts, and short as hell.

**Celestia/Junko: Costume Party**

Everyone knew Junko Enoshima was emotionally unstable.

Everyone knew Celestia Ludenburg was prone to fits.

But most of all, everybody thought they wouldn't get along.

But like Makoto Naegi would say in a different universe...  **No, that's wrong!**

They _would_ get along... one way or another.

* * *

 It started three weeks ago, when Celeste asked Junko out to the dance.

"I promise you, you will have the time of your life, Enoshima-san. Please go out with me." She'd asked.

And for better or for worse, Junko accepted.

* * *

Junko wore a dark red Gothic dress, and a few other accessories, that made her look like a poor imitation of Celestia herself.

"C'mon, the hair was hard as fuck!" She'd said, "And it took for-fuckin-EVER to make the dress!"

Everyone waited to see how Celeste would react.

"I love it. You truly are wonderful, Enoshima-san."

Everyone went silent.

"Come now, we should go near the fireplace. It's warmer there." Celeste said.

"I guess... It couldn't hurt... but Celeste-san... your hair will..."

"I couldn't care less about my hair right now. I have you."

Celeste took Junko by the hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more CeleShima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New Beginning/Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short? Check!  
> Bad? Check?  
> Horrible attempt at keeping the prompt? Super Check!

"Kirigiri-san, would you come to the New Year's Dance with me?"

That was the first thing Celestia Ludenburg said to her the night before the Annual Hope's Peak New Year's Dance.

Of course, Kyoko had planned to go with Makoto, only to realize that he was going out with Mukuro.

_"Sorry, Kirigiri-san... but Ikusaba-san asked first..." He'd said with a sweat on his face. Of course, Kyoko understood._

 

With no other choice, and everyone else already taken (Well, Toko and Byakuya were the only ones left, because Toko wanted to go with Byakuya, however, Byakuya kept refusing) Kyoko sighed and answered,

"I... guess..."

"Then It's settled! You'll go to the dance with me!" Celeste walked off.

* * *

 The location was a castle-like mansion. (Sonia and Celeste worked together to rent it for the night, because Byakuya wasn't  _that_ generous)

It started at 8:00 PM. Hifumi had thought it was a birthday outing for him, until Celeste told him it was for the _New Year_ , not _him_. Needless to say, he was slightly disappointed.

"Enjoying it so far, Kirigiri-san?" Celeste asked.

"I... guess..." Kyoko answered.

* * *

 

 "Kirigiri-san, could you follow me for a while?" Celeste asked.

"Alright, then..."

Kyoko followed Celeste to the top of the Mansion, which took ten minutes to reach. 

"Kirigiri-san... there has been a question I would like to purge from my mind..."

"What is it?"

And at that moment, Celeste went down on her knees, pulled out a box, and asked:

"Kyoko Kirigiri... will you marry me?"

Kyoko looked at Celeste.

"...Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With five minutes left, I did it! I'm free!

**Author's Note:**

> These were all rush jobs. I am sorryrefuse to edit them.  
> Feel free to tell me


End file.
